The Destiny Of Evil
by Yami no Face
Summary: Sang putri iblis dan pelayannya telah memilih takdir mereka. Apakah takdir ini sama seperti lagu mereka? Saksikan di TeKaPe! Warnings:(Inside)
1. Chapter 1

**The Destiny of Evil. Ini adalah love story yang Author angkat berdasarkan lagu Daughter Of Evil dan Servant Of Evil. Kalo yang belum tahu boleh liat dulu klipnya. Jika ada air mata yang menetes setelah melihat klip videonya itu bukan kesalahan mata anda tapi lagunya emang sedih. Tapi author gak tahu apa pembaca juga akan sedih membaca songfict ini. **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha. Daughter Of Evil dan Servant Of Evil milik penciptanya.**

**Warning: Gore, GaJe, OOC(mungkin), Typo(s), Jalan ceritanya beda sama aslinya. **

**Chapter 1 : You are the Queen, I'm your Servant.**

Zaman dahulu kala (kaya dongeng aja) terdapatlah sebuah kerajaan kecil yang dipimpin oleh seorang ratu. Ratu tersebut bernama Rin Kagamine. Hari ini sang ratu genap berusia 14 tahun. Tapi bukan hanya sang ratu yang saat ini sedang berulang tahun.

'Hari ini adalah ulang tahun kita. Sebaiknya kau tidak merayakannya seorang diri nee-chan!' pikir seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang madu (karena _honeyblonde_ telah mainstream).

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan gerbang istana. Dia menatap istana itu dengan mata yang penuh kerinduan. Lalu lonceng istana tersebut berbunyi.

_teng…_

_teng…_

_teng ….._

"Lihat! Sekarang sudah jam 3, ini waktunya minum teh." ucap seorang gadis manis dengan nada kekanakanakan. Gadis tersebut memiliki rambut _honeyblonde,_ menggunakan mahkota yang indah dan gaun hitam yang anggun.

Seorang _maid _datang membawa secangkir teh dan beberapa buah cupcake diatas sebuah nampan. Gadis pirang itu terlihat tidak senang saat pelayannya datang membawa kue itu.

"Ini teh anda, Ratu." ucap Maid sambil menunjukan nampan yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa gelas teh ini berwarna hijau?" ucap gadis itu sambil berjalan meninggalkan singgasananya menuju maid itu bediri.

"Maaf Ratu, gelas ini….." PLAK!

Rin menampar pelayannya sendiri. Tidak ada kemarahan di wajahnya. Hanya wajah seorang gadis manis yang terlihat tidak bersalah.

"Aku benci warna hijau. Kau pelayan yang jahat Gumi." ucap Rin dengan nada polos.

"Maaf Ratu, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." ucap Gumi sambil menahan air matanya.

"Tentu saja kau tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Kau akan dipindahkan bersama para budak."

"Kumohon Ratu, jangan…"

"Kau boleh keluar Gumi." ucap Rin yang telah duduk di singgasananya.

"Aku mengerti Ratu." Gumi lalu pasrah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sesaat setelah Gumi keluar. Masuk seorang gadis dengan baju zirah merah masuk ke ruangan ratu.

"Ada yang ingin menemuimu Ratu." ucap gadis tersebut.

"Kenapa dia mengunjungiku saat waktunya teh? Dia sangat jahat. Bunuh saja dia Jendral Meiko."

"Tapi Ratu dia membawa teh dan orange cake." ucap Meiko

"ORANGE CAKE!, suruh dia masuk Jendral Meiko! Dia pasti sangat baik." ucap Rin dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Baiklah Ratu." Ucap Meiko lega. Dia tidak ingin membunuh orang yang belum dikenalnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang lelaki masuk. Tinggi badan, postur tubuh, dan warna rambutnya mirip dengan sang ratu. Bocah laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Len Kagami. Aku ingin menjadi pelayanmu nee…eh Ratu." ucap Len sambil membungkukan badannya.

Melihat lelaki yang mirip dengan dirinya membuat sang Ratu berdiri dari singgasananya. Dia lalu berjalan kearah Len. Len berusaha bersikap normal meskipun hatinya saat ini saat bahagia melihat kakaknya yang saat ini telah menjadi seorang Ratu.

"INI SANGAT ENAK." ucap Rin sambil melahap Orange Cake yang dibawa Len.

Len hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kakaknya menyukai kue buatannya. Saat ini hatinya sangat ingin memeluk Rin, tapi dia tahu bahwa saat ini Rin tidak tahu bahwa dia memiliki saudara kembar. Len takut apabila Rin tidak percaya dan menjauhinya. Sebagai seorang pelayan saja sudah sangat menyenangkan untuk melepas kerinduannya.

"Cangkir teh ini berwarna kuning." ucap Rin setelah meminum teh. "Aku sangat suka. Kau sangat baik…."

…

"Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Rin dengan senyum polos di wajahnya.

"Len Kagami. Nona Ratu." jawab Len dengan membalas senyuman Rin.

"Kau pria yang baik Len. Bagaimana jika kau jadi pelayanku?"

"Dengan senang hati. Nona Ratu."

Sejak hari itu Len tinggal di Istana bersama Rin sebagai seorang pelayan. Namun Len sangat menyayangi Rin jauh melebihi kesetiaan seorang pelayan terhadap majikannya. Len tidak peduli apapun yang diperintahkan sang Ratu, asalkan itu membuat Rin bahagia, Len akan memenuhinya walaupun harus membunuh.

"Kau tahu rasanya jatuh cinta,Len ?" tanya Rin saat cuaca sedang cerah.

"Maaf Ratu aku belum tahu apa itu cinta." jawab Len dengan wajahnya mulai merah.

"Jadi begitu ya? Len aku ingin kau mengantar surat ini ke Kerajaan biru. Pangeran Kaito." Ucap Ratu sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat tersegel.

"Aku mengerti Ratu."

Len segera pergi menuju kerajaan biru untuk mengantarkan surat tersebut. Sedangkan Rin masih duduk di singgasananya sambil membayangkan pangerannya.

~TBC~

**Oke selesai. Kalo udah lihat Videonya pasti tau lanjutan kisahnya. Huh tapi terserah pembaca aja mau lanjutin baca atau enggak. Yang paling penting adalah Review dulu!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Blue and The Green

**Kita lanjut ke Chapter kedua Destiny of Evil. Oh ya! Ada Review dari berberapa reader yang mengatakan kenapa Rin tidak tahu bahwa Len adalah saudara kembarnya. Penjelasannya akan Author posting di Chapter selanjutnya. **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid dan The Story Of Evil bukan karya Author. Author hanya menulis ulang dengan konsep yang agak ****berbeda**** di Destiny Of Evil.**

**Warning: ****GaJe, OOC(mungkin), Typo(s), Jalan ceritanya beda sama aslinya.**

**Chapter 2: The Blue and The Green.**

Hari yang cerah di Kerajaan Biru. Pangeran Kaito terlihat memasang sadel untuk Ashileness, kuda kesayangannya.

"Apakah pangeran ingin jalan-jalan di hari yang cerah ini?" sapa pelayan sang pangeran.

"Oh Luka, Sampaikan saja pada Ayah bahwa aku akan pergi ke Kerajaan Hijau. Aku pasti akan kembali nanti sore." ucap Kaito setelah menaiki kudanya tersebut.

"Aku mengerti Pangeran." ucap Luka sambil membungkukan badannya.

Lalu Luka mengantar sang pangeran menuju gerbang Istana. Pangeran keluar dari Istana dengan memacu kudanya. Saat Luka hendak menutup pintu istana, datang seorang lelaki muda berkuda dengan rambut kuningnya mencoba memasuki Istana Biru.

"Apa kau tersesat adik kecil?" sapa Luka. Luka memandang Len seperti anak berumur 14 tahun yang sedang tersesat.

"Maaf aku tidak tersesat. Namaku Len Kagami. Aku mengantar surat dari Ratu Rin Kagamine untuk pangeran Kaito." jawab Len sambil tersenyum tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Luka tadi.

"Pangeran Kaito baru saja pergi ke Kerajaan Hijau. Apa kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Maaf, tapi sebenarnya aku belum mengenal Pangeran Kaito."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menititipkanya padaku. Aku pasti akan memberikannya kepada Pangeran."

"Tidak apa, aku bisa kembali besok. Apa kau bisa beritahu aku ciri khas Pangeran Kaito? Mungkin aku akan bertemu dengannya saat perjalan pulang."

"Tentu saja dia pangeran berambut biru, bersyal biru, dan membawa kuda putih dengan sadel biru."

"Terima kasih atas informasinya. Aku akan kembali ke kerajaanku."

"Sama-sama."

Lalu Len pergi meninggalkan kerajaan Biru dan langsung menuju kerajaan Hijau. Len berbohong kepada sang pelayan karena Pelayan pasti akan curiga pada Len yang tidak ingin suratnya dititipkan kepada sang pelayan. Sementara sang Ratu telah berpesan bahwa surat itu harus sampai langsung ke tangan Pangeran Kaito.

Len sampai di kerajaan Hijau. Kerajaan hijau adalah sebuah kerajaan kecil yang terletak di antara hutan Saphire. Meskipun tidak terlalu besar, kerajaan ini terkenal makmur karena tanah yang subur sehingga kerajaan ini dipenuhi pohon-pohon bewarna hijau.

Len melihat sebuah kuda putih dengan sadel biru terikat tepat di depan sebuah kedai makan bersama berberapa kuda biasa. Len meningkat kudanya dan masuk ke kedai makan tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Green Cafe. Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?"

Seorang gadis memberi salam kepada Len saat dia masuk ke kedai tersebut. Gadis ini memiliki senyum yang menawan. Rambutnya terlihat indah dengan warna hijau dan model Twintail yang imut. Len sangat terpesona hingga dia lupa apa tujuannya datang ke kedai ini.

"Aku ingin…aku pesan sebuah Chocolate Banana." ucap Len gugup.

"Baiklah silakan duduk, kami akan mengantar pesananmu." ucap gadis itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Len yang masih mematung.

"Te…terima Kasih." ucap Len meskipun dia tahu bahwa gadis tersebut telah pergi.

'Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa sangat gugup? Apakah ini yang juga di rasakan sang Ratu? Apakah ini Cinta?' pikir Len.

Len berusaha menahan perasaannya dan mencari tempat duduk. Lalu dia menyadari ada seorang laki-laki berambut biru dan bersyal biru sedang duduk sendirian. Mungkin dia adalah pangeran kerajaan Biru.

"Selamat siang. Apa anda pangeran kerajaan Biru?" ucap Len.

"Panggil saja aku Kaito. Ini bukan kerajaan biru, jadi jangan terlalu formal."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." jawab Len lalu duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah kursi Kaito.

"Namaku Len Kagami. Aku hanya ingin mengantar surat dari Ratu Rin Kagamine." Ucap Len sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat.

"Rin Kagamine? Maksudmu ratu dari kerajaan Kuning?"

"Benar, Apa kalian berdua pernah bertemu?"

"Aku ingat dia memperkenalkan namanya saat pesta ulang tahunku dua hari yang lalu. Dia gadis yang manis tapi….."

"Ini pesanan anda tuan." ucap gadis pelayan berambut hijau sambil menyajikan Chocolate Banana yang di pesan Len.

"Te…terima kasih." ucap Len dengan wajah merah.

Gadis tersebut lalu pergi. Mata Len terus mengikuti gerak gadis tersebut sampai dia menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Oh ya Aku harus pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas suratnya." ucap Kaito sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sama-sama" jawab Len mengalihkan pandanganya dari gadis hijau itu.

"Kau tahu? Nama gadis itu Miku. Jika kau suka padanya kau harus cepat bertindak." bisik Kaito lalu pergi meninggalkan Len yang duduk sendiri sambil menikmati Chocolate Banananya.

Sang Putri Iblis masih duduk di singgasananya. Dia masih berpikir tentang sang Pangeran Biru dan mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka minggu lalu. Rin sangat menyukai Pangeran Kaito dengan rambut biru dan Syal panjangnya. Namun khalayan sang Ratu terganggu dengan kedatangan sang Jendral Merah. Meiko.

"Jadi bagaimana Jendral Meiko? Apakah aku sudah dapat berenang di danau Lavender?"

"Maaf Ratu, aku datang kesini bukan untuk melaporkan hal itu?

"Aku tidak mengerti. Lalu kenapa Meiko datang kesini jika belum menyelesaikan tugasmu."

"Aku tidak ingin mengambil alih desa Lavender dan danau Lavender, aku telah lelah mengotori tanganku dengan darah orang lain. Aku lebih baik menjadi tawanan." ucap Meiko sambil menjatuhkan pedangnya.

"Kau telah menjadi jendral yang baik Meiko. Jika kau ingin pergi, aku tak akan melarangmu." ucap Rin dengan wajah senyum.

"Terima kasih Ratu." jawab Meiko yang pergi keluar istana meninggalkan pedangnya di depan singgasana Rin.

_Teng….._

_Teng….._

_Teng….._

Jam istana sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore. Len memasuki ruangan Ratu sambil membawa nampan yang berisi secangkir teh panas dan berapa buah Orange Cookie.

"Ini teh anda, Ratu." ucap Len sambil meletakan nampan tersebut diatas meja disebelah singgasana Rin.

"Bagaimana dengan suratku Len?"

"Aku telah mengantarkannya pada Pangeran Kaito. Sepertinya dia senang dengan suratmu Ratu." jawab Len

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." Rin tersenyum dengan manis. Senyuman Rin membuat Len sangat bahagia.

"Len. Sepertinya Jendral Meiko meninggalkan pedangnya. Bisakah kau mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya malam ini?" ucap Rin dengan senyum yang berubah menakutkan.

"Aku mengerti Ratu."

Malam itu cuaca sangat cerah sama seperti siang harinya. Kau bisa melihat bulan yang terang di langit kelam. Kau juga bisa melihat bulan merah. Itu bukan bulan. Itu hanya pantulan cahaya bulan dari darah seseorang. Seorang gadis yang sendirian ditengah hutan. Sebuah pedang panjang tertusuk tepat di perutnya. Ada yang sengaja meletak setangkai mawar disampingnya. Sebuah lambang duka cita. Malam itu kau tak akan mendengar apapun, kecual suara jeritan rasa sakit sang Jendral.

TBC

**Oke . Chapter dua selesai. Karena ini FF kedua Author yang masih newbie, pasti ada yang bingung sama jalan ceritanya. Jadi kalo ada yang bingung, tanya aja langsung dengan nge' Review atau PM author langsung. Chapter selanjutnya akan di publish secepatnya.**


End file.
